SOLDIER 1st Class Reaper
by FlameGodSlayer26
Summary: What if Zack was sent to the Soul Society when he died? Over his journeys he meets many of the soul reapers we know and love and two that aren't so well known. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Read and enjoy. Review and tell me what you think.**_

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

As he was carried upwards into the sky by Angeal he heard his voice echo, "Hey, would you say I became a hero?"

After that all he saw was a blinding light before slipping into unconsciousness.

When he awoke he didn't have any idea where he was but he remembered where he had just been. He jumped up into a fighting stance thinking he was on the cliff overlooking Midgar but to his surprise he was in an area that looked like Wutai. Upon further inspection he noticed that all the residents were wearing similar robes that looked more like house coats to him. He looked down to find he also had the robe on. His was dark blue, open at the chest, sleeveless and about knee length. He noticed he was wearing an odd looking pair of sandals in place of his normal black boots and his hands were bare instead of donning his black leather gloves.

"You don't look familiar," a voice came from behind him. He whirled around to see where the voice had come from. To his surprise it was a kid, young by the looks of him, but his most striking feature was his snow white hair.

"Who are you?" Zack asked.

"The name's Toshiro Hitsugaya. What is your name," The boy asked. His voice sounded cold for someone so young.

"Zack Fair," Zack said pointing at his chest with his thumb.

"I take it you're new because I've never seen you around here," Toshiro stated.

"Yeah I am. Hey is this the lifestream?" Zack leaned towards the boy.

"This is Rukongai, District one, Junrinan," Toshiro answered superiorly.

"I thought I died," Zack said rubbing his chest where he had been shot in his battle.

"Oh you did, that's why you're here," Toshiro said plainly.

"Okay that makes a lot of sense. NOT!" Zack said to Toshiro.

"Okay I'll explain it nice and slow. When you die your soul is sent to the soul society, the rukongai is a part of the soul society," Toshiro started. Zack just nodded his head in understanding. "It is the equivalent of your _lifestream_," Toshiro putting emphasis on the word lifestream.

"So I did go to the lifestream," Zack said with his trademark smile.

"Technically yes," Toshiro said bored. As he turned and started to walk away Zack grabbed him by the arm.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Zack asked him.

"I don't know," Toshiro said shaking loose of Zack's hold.

"Do you have any ideas?" Zack said as he began following Toshiro.

"No and quit following me," Toshiro said starting to become annoyed.

"But I have no clue where to go," Zack replied.

"Not my problem," Toshiro said, his aura sending chills down Zack's spine.

"C'mon kid you gotta help me," Zack pleaded.

"No now..," Toshiro started before being interrupted.

"Who's your friend Toshiro?" a girl asked.

"He's not my friend, he's a new soul," Toshiro answered.

"Did you ask him if he wanted to be friends?" the girl asked.

"Maybe I don't want to be friends with him," Toshiro said growing more annoyed then before.

"Well you..," the girl started.

"Just drop it Momo!" Toshiro shouted before taking off.

"Don't worry he's always like this," the newly introduced Momo said smiling at Zack.

"Okay," Zack said.

"He doesn't have any friends really so I'm surprised he even talked to you," she said.

"Is that so?" Zack said to himself.

"So you're new to rukongai?" Momo asked snapping Zack out of his thoughts.

"Yes," he answered.

"Do you have any place to stay for the night?" she asked another question.

"No but I'll find one," Zack said.

"Nonsense you can come stay with us for a while," she smiled before walking in the direction Toshiro had just taken off, "C'mon silly this way."

"Okay," Zack said as he followed Momo. After walking for a good ten minutes they came to a little house that Zack remembered reading about in books about Wutai. On the front porch type piece Toshiro was sitting.

"You brought him here?" Toshiro growled as he pointed at Zack.

"I was just trying to be nice Lil' Shiro," Momo said.

"But you don't even know him," Toshiro argued twitching a little at the nickname.

"He seems like a nice person so we'll house him for as long as he needs," Momo said in finality. Toshiro grumbled but didn't say more.

"Thank you for having me I promise I won't be a burden," Zack said to Momo.

"It's not a problem," Momo smiled. After that she walked inside the house.

"She's making dinner so I hope you're hungry," Toshiro said to Zack.

"I'm starving!" Zack said as his stomach growled at the mention of food.

"Good," was all Toshiro replied.


	2. Soul Reapers

_**AN: I forgot to mention this but I don't own anything of this except the plot line. Well enjoy chapter 2.**_

**Chapter 2: Soul Reapers**

"Toshiro, Zack, time for dinner!" Momo called from inside the house.

"Okay," the two called back as they went inside. They all sat around the table about to eat when they heard a female voice call for Momo.

"Momo are you home?" the female voice called.

"Come on in Matsuri," Momo answered. Instead of a female walking in a tall male with dirty blond hair with a hair piece on both sides of his face accompanied by a bright red ribbon and a black shihakusho. Behind him then came the female Zack assumed had been talking before. She looked similar to the male in that they had the same colour hair, but she had a more intricate hair piece and long hair tied up in a pony tail. She wore similar clothes. Zack then noticed they both had swords held at their waist.

"Oh Fujimaru you came too," Momo smiled at the two.

"I always go with Matsuri," the newly introduced Fujimaru smiled.

"Who's this?" Matsuri asked pointing to Zack.

"That's Zack. He just showed up here today," Toshiro answered.

"Well nice to meet you Zack," Matsuri smiled in his direction.

"Heya," Zack said as he waved his hand at the woman. His eyes never left her sword.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" Momo asked.

"We don't want to impose," Matsuri said respectfully.

"You're not imposing, I made a lot," Momo said as she gestured for the two to sit. Fujimaru sat next to Toshiro while Matsuri sat beside Zack. As Momo revealed the omelettes she had made Toshiro's eyes lit up.

"These are delicious!" Fujimaru said between mouthfuls of the omelettes.

"I've never tasted any so light and fluffy," Matsuri added.

"Thanks. This is my special dish and the only one Toshiro gives me a pat on the back for," Momo said as she watched everyone eat.

"These are delicious!" Zack shouted through a mouthful. What had surprised everyone was the amount Zack was eating. Souls here in the rukon districts rarely got hungry and when they did hardly ate anything to satisfy them. A good appetite meant high spiritual energy.

"So what district are you originally from?" Matsuri asked as Zack finally stopped eating.

"This one, I just woke up here today," Zack said.

"Is that so?" Matsuri asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, is that weird?" Zack asked.

"No it's just rare, and you remember what you did when you were alive?" Matsuri questioned.

"Yupp," Zack said starting to feel a little concerned.

"Only about one percent of the souls sent to the soul society are like that. The rest are reborn as a completely different person here in the soul society," Matsuri explained.

"So what exactly are you two?" Zack asked a question of his own.

"What do you mean?" Fujimaru asked confused.

"Well you two don't seem like the rest of the people around here," Zack explained.

"Oh, well that's easy we're soul reapers," Matsuri and Fujimaru answered in unison.

"What's a soul reaper?" Zack asked completely confused.

"It's a spiritual being which has the job of protecting the soul society and making sure that the souls of the living make it here when they die," Matsuri said.

"But sometimes we don't make it to a soul in time and they become a hollow or evil spirit that eats other souls," Fujimaru added, "We also defeat hollows to send their souls wherever they go."

"I see," Zack said slowly comprehending what he just learnt.

"Where'd you get that scar on your cheek?" Matsuri asked.

"Oh this," Zack said rubbing the scar, "My old teacher gave it to me."

"Why would he do that?" Momo asked shocked.

"He became a monster," Zack sighed remembering Angeal and how he thought he would join him up in the lifestream.

"Like a hollow?" Fujimaru asked.

"No it was a massive beast that was created when he fused his body with several smaller monsters," Zack said explaining it as best he could.

"I've never heard of anything like that," Fujimaru said.

"Trust me, you don't wanna," Zack laughed.

"Your eyes are such a beautiful colour," Matsuri said as she stared into Zack's eyes.

"It's a trademark of SOLDIER, eyes infused with mako energy," Zack explained.

"SOLDIER? Mako?" everyone repeated.

"SOLDIER is a division of the military I was in back home, we were like super soldiers; stronger, faster, agiler and stuff like that," Zack started, "And mako is a substance that granted us these powers, could be used for energy in cities, and could be transformed into material, which gave people special powers as well."

"Wow, so, what kind of weapons did you use?" Momo asked.

"I used swords mainly, I started with just a simple broadsword that was standard issue, then my old teacher gave me what was called a buster sword, it was as tall as me and almost as wide too. I was also a pretty good shot with a sniper rifle too," Zack listed.

"What's a sniper rifle?" the four others asked.

"Oh I guess you guys don't know yet, it's a device that let's you shot small projectiles very long distances to kill people," Zack said.

"Oh," the four all nodded. Suddenly a strange pressure was felt outside.

"What is this?" Zack said clearly able to feel it.

"Hollows stay here," Matsuri said in a very serious tone. As her and Fujimaru left Zack sprang up after them.

"They told us to stay here," Toshiro called to him.

"I can help," Zack said as he ran outside. What he saw was like nothing he had ever seen. It was figure with a hulking body, and bone like masks for a faces. There were about six in all.

"Zack I told you not to follow us," Matsuri said as she engaged one. As she slashed through its mask it disintegrated.

"I can help," Zack said.

"Then just don't get killed and break their masks," Fujimaru said before engaging another. Suddenly two attacked Zack at once.

"Heh, not smart," Zack said. Using his hand to hand combat from SOLDIER he quickly thrust his fists right through the hollows masks and heads effectively killing them. As the two reapers finished off the other hollows they walked over to Zack.

"Without a zanpakuto you defeated two hollows," Fujimaru said.

"And with only one attack," Matsuri added.

"I was paid to fight," Zack said, "That was SOLDIER."

_**AN: I know hollows never attack district 1 but I needed to show off Zack a bit. Read and review and just enjoy.**_


	3. Interesting

_**AN: Now it's time for the proposition! :O Read and enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3: Interesting**

Toshiro stood at the door in shock. Never had he seen anyone but soul reapers destroy a hollow let alone in one shot.

"How did you do that?" Toshiro gasped.

Turning around Zack smiled at the white haired boy, "It's just what I do."

"That was incredible," Matsuri complimented.

"Yeah, worthy of the Onmitsukido," Fujimaru added.

"What's that?" Zack asked.

"A division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads," Fujimaru said.

"They are the ones who eliminate soul reapers that have gone rouge or broken the law," Matsuri added.

"Cool," Zack said, "They're like the Turks from my world." Suddenly another hollow appears out of nowhere and charges the three. On instinct Zack raised his right arm at the hollow. Without warning a massive fireball was seemingly created out of nothing and shot at the hollow, incinerating it completely.

"Was that kido?" Matsuri said shocked.

"What's wrong with your arm Zack?" Toshiro says from the door. At this Matsuri and Fujimaru look at Zack's arm and see a small glowing circle in his forearm.

"What is it?" Matsuri asked intrigued.

"Its materia," Zack says as he places his fingers of his left hand on the spot and before their eyes pulls out a small spherical stone that looks to be made of glass.

"I've never seen anything like it," Fujimaru said leaning in to get a closer look.

"You just pulled it out of your arm," Toshiro gasped.

"Yeah it's easy," Zack says as he places it back into his arm. As he heads back towards the house he announced, "It's a little chilly out here so let's go warm up back inside."

"We have to go report these hollows, but we'll stop by again," Matsuri said with a smile. As she and Fujimaru walk away Zack and Toshiro both head inside.

"Oh Zack you're safe," Momo sighed with relief at the sight of him and Toshiro.

"Momo you should've seen him," Toshiro started, "He took out three hollows on his own all with one attack each!"

"Really?" Momo asked shocked.

"Is it that amazing?" Zack shrugged.

"Most everyone in the Rukon Districts can't hold their own against a hollow save for a few that are gifted with spiritual pressure," Toshiro explains.

"Oh well I guess I'm just lucky," Zack smiles.

"Zack show Momo the materia!" Toshiro said anxiously.

"Alright," Zack replied as he pulled the materia out of his arm once again.

"Oh wow," Momo replied in amazement. Putting it back in his arm Zack then cleared off the table.

"Where's the kitchen?" he laughed. Momo then got up and took all the dishes from Zack. "What're you doing?"

"This is my job," she replied with a smile and with that she disappeared through the doorway into the back room.

"So is that the only materia you have?" Toshiro questioned.

"I had more but after I escaped with my friend after being experimented on this is the only one I could find," Zack explained. Zack continued talking to Toshiro about SOLDIER and materia and even his friend Cloud until Momo came back.

"It's time for bed," she announced holding out a blanket for Zack.

"Thank you," Zack accepted the blanket. Too Momo and Toshiro's surprise he then stood up and walked out the door. They followed him to find that he was setting up the blanket outside on the porch like pad.

"You can sleep inside you know," Momo giggled.

"I prefer it outside, that way I can see the stars," Zack answered.

"Oh okay, see you in the morning," Momo said then retreated into the house with Toshiro. Zack then crawled into his makeshift sleeping bag. As he laid there looking up at the stars his mind was ablaze with questions about everything from soul reapers to how he wound up here. Before drifting off to sleep his mind settled onto the thought that Cloud had survived and was still alive.

Squad Five Barracks

"Captain," the two soul reapers said in unison.

"What is it, Fujimaru and Matsuri?" A man with shoulder length red hair and a white haori over the same black shihakusho the other two wore.

"We are reporting a hollow attack," the two answered.

"How many and where?" the man inquired.

"Seven and in Junrinan," Matsuri spoke.

"And you took all of them down by yourselves?" the man asked shocked.

"No, three of the hollows were destroyed by a rukon resident," Fujimaru explained.

"WHAT?" the man said in bewilderment.

"This resident has a very high spiritual pressure and excellent fighting ability taking out two hollows with one punch each and the third with ability's he retained from when he was alive," Matsuri reported.

"I want to meet this person," the man said.

"We can take you to meet him tomorrow morning if you'd like Captain Suzunami," the two offered.

"That will be good, we will all leave first thing tomorrow," Captain Suzunami confirmed.

"Right," Matsuri and Fujimaru nod as they head back to their estate.

"This is very interesting," Suzunami thought to himself.

_**AN: I got the materia thing from the movie **__**Final Fantasy VII Advent Children**__** from Kadaj. Hope you liked this chapter.**_


	4. Sparing Session

_AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while everybody. I seemed to have lost my mojo. But I think its back, tell me what you think._

**Chapter 4: What's A Captain?**

Zack awoke with the sun the next morning and upon viewing his surroundings knew he surely was not dreaming. He thought back to the hollows he destroyed last night. Before he could do too much thinking he felt a large pressure approaching his location. Instinctively he grabbed anything that he could use as a weapon. He found a large stick that he decided would do as a sword. As the pressure got closer he saw three figures. Two were the people he met last night, Matsuri and Fujimaru, but the third was new and had a white coat on. Without lowering his 'weapon' he walked towards the three.

"Wow you're up early," Matsuri commented to Zack when they were within ear shot.

"I'm used to getting up at this time," Zack answered staring down the third member of the party.

"His sense of detecting spiritual pressure seems to be very acute," the man said.

"Sensing what now?" Zack asked gripping the stick tighter.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Captain Suzunami," The man smiled holding out his hand.

"Zack," Zack answered as he took the man's hand.

"My two children here tell me that you have some unusual powers," Suzunami replies.

"These are your kids?" Zack said lowering the stick immediately.

"Well adopted but I treat them as my own," Suzunami laughed. "Would you mind sparing me? I would love to see these powers for myself,"

"Uh sure," Zack smiled. Suzunami then leads him a little ways into a field.

"I'll allow you the first move," Suzunami said as he turned to face Zack.

"If you say so," Zack smirked and instantly charged the captain. Just as he reached him he flipped over top of the captain and tried to attack from the back. The captain easily side stepped him and asked if that was all he had. "So, no need to hold back?" Zack shrugged then manoeuvred around the captain with greater speed and throws a punch directly into the captain's gut. Suzunami is winded for a second before flash stepping a few yards back.

"Very agile and, not bad for just a punch," Suzunami commented. He then flash stepped behind Zack. Without a word Zack turned around and kicked the captain square in the chest however, after his kick he followed up with a downwards elbow to the stomach. Suzunami strikes out with his zanpakuto only to swipe air. Zack lands gracefully back and gestured for the captain to bring it on. Taking the challenge Suzunami charged Zack. In a familiar motion Zack raised his right arm and aimed his open palm at the captain. After the blast of flames subsided the captain stood with smoke rising from the lightly singed shihakusho. "That didn't appear to be kido," Suzunami commented.

"It's materia," Zack stated as he pulled the sphere out of his arm once again.

"Interesting," Suzunami said.

"That's what they keep saying," Zack laughed.

"Now are you any good with a sword?" Suzunami asked throwing a sheathed katana at Zack.

"I don't know if you will be able to survive this time," Zack smirked as he caught and unsheathed the sword.

"Try me," Suzunami laughed back. Without another word the two charged at one another and with a clash of steel were at a draw. But in seconds Zack overpowered the captain and forced him to back step.

"Now I'm not gonna hold back," Zack called. He charged the captain and put all his force into this last blow.

"Impressive," the captain said as his zanpakuto was launched from his hands.

"I was a swordsman when I was alive," Zack commented.

"I can see that," Suzunami answered. "This man has a vast spiritual pressure and quite the strength," Suzunami thought to himself.

"What are you staring at?" Zack asked confused.

"You see I have a proposition for you," Suzunami said.

"And what is this proposition?" Zack asked.

"I want you to become a soul reaper," Suzunami stated.

"A soul reaper, like you three?" Zack asked back

"Yes," Suzunami answered.

_AN: Sorry about how short it is. Looks like I'm just getting back into the routine. Hope you liked this chapter. All reviews welcome _


End file.
